Old World Essence (West)
UNCLAIMED TERRITORY Ward Law Unclaimed territory without a District Leader operates under Ward Law. The Ward is operated by Connall "Conner" Iessan, who is the Director of the security force that all District Leaders turn to when requiring extra help in their district. Once the leader of the spy network for the Oligarchy, it was a natural transgression for Conner to take charge of all identities that were loyal to him, and continue using them as he saw fit in order to police the city's supernatural for the better good. The Ward upholds many of the laws that were put into place by the Oligarchy before it fell in 2012. Qamar Art Gallery Open 10am till midnight With a mixture of Moroccan and Oriental styling, with Euro-Grecan arches and constructed in a strong red brick, the outside of the Qamar Art Gallery is just as mixed and thrown together as the inside. Lilting flute music or panpipes often play softly in the background to create a calming and relaxing feel. The walls are painted either off-white, soft yolk yellow, caramel or beige depending on which wall the visitor is looking at. The flooring can change just as dramatically, though the upper three floors tend to be of various wood parquets or timbers, while the lowest floor has an assortment of tiles. Unlike most galleries, the Qamar has a number of nooks and crannies, small rooms, corners, sitting areas, corners and twisty-turny places, where a visitor can get quite lost. When someone looks at the navigational map, they sometimes believe it is a work of abstract art. Abstract can be found near traditional, modern sculpture beside impressionist paintings. Many of the sculptures have 'please touch' signs beside them or on their plaque, as the sensation of touch is usually welcome by the sculptors - the paintings are a different story. There are a lot of local artists featured in the gallery, which is ever changing within, The Painted Bean Open 7am till 10pm weekdays, 10am till 10pm weekends The patio is small, but very cozy. A high fence surrounds the area, providing separation from the hustle and bustle of the street for anyone who chooses to occupy the few tables outside. From the comfy couch to the hand decorated tables (where patrons can slide poems, drawings, pictures or postcards under the glass tabletops), this cafe has a relaxing, unique ambiance that provides a welcoming place to chat with friends, read a book or surf the internet via free Wi-Fi. Often, soft jazz or contemporary music is playing in the background. All art adorning the warm orange walls comes from local artists and can be purchased. At night, small candles are lit and placed on all the tables. As would be expected, The Painted Bean offers coffee, but also a wide array of loose-leaf teas. Their lunch and dinner menu contains a variety of sandwiches and homemade soups with plenty of selection for vegetarians. Those who enjoy something a little sweeter with their coffee have freshly made pastries to choose from (the scones, in particular, are said to be the best in the city). Watson University of the Arts Upon entering the front gates, a long tarmac driveway takes the visitor through a wooded area which quickly opens up into a parkland with benches, barbecues, water fountains, walkways and cycleways. The driveway ends in a signed roundabout with an elaborate fountain and garden in the centre. Directly in front is the Administration building and other offices, such as the Human Resource department and main Lecturer\'s Lounge. Behind this large, squat red-brick building is a large U-shaped dormitory five stories high, with a centre courtyard. A gymnasium containing an indoor pool as well as squash and basketball courts can be found between the dormitories and the small theatre. The road to the left is signed as being the way to the Art, Drama, Fashion and Literature buildings. The road to the right leads to the Dance and Music buildings. The University is open for both day and night classes, for those who are novices to those who wish to master their talents. The fees for beginners classes are very cheap, but stagger to exhorbitant prices when master classes are required. Dormitories are available for full time students at no charge.